


Blue Moon

by RenTDankworth



Series: Playlist(ism) to Midnight Sun - TsukkiHina Week 2016 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A very late submission, Blue Moon, Day 8, Español | Spanish, M/M, TsukiHina Week, TsukiHina Week 2016, solar eclipse, soundtrack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Sol y la Luna no pueden estar juntos.</p><p>No deben estar juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

**「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

**.**

**.**

Actually most Icelanders  
go crazy in the Spring…  
when the Sun comes back

.

**—Ridley Blue – Sense8**

**.**

**.**

**Track #8 – VON – Yoko Kanno feat. Árnór Dan – Zankyō no Terror OST**

**.**

**.**

_(Invierno, verano, convergiendo)._  
Fuera de ataduras heladas, ella aparece  
(Invierno, verano, convergiendo).  
desde un frío horizonte, ella avanza lentamente.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_—Blue moon—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Los audífonos de Tsukishima se posan delicadamente sobre los oídos de Hinata. Las manos de Kei están demasiado frías que provocan que el más bajo se remueva un poco al sentir el toque de esas ásperas y maltratadas manos.

Shouyo está casi completamente seguro de que los dedos que nunca terminaron de sanar de Tsukishima deben de doler horrores por el frío invernal, pero no dice nada por no incomodar al blondo.

Es mejor quedarse callado mientras escucha la música que Tsukishima amablemente comparte con él en un intento de acercarse más.

La tranquila voz que invade sus sentidos le ayuda a relajarse, y antes de darse cuenta la ansiedad que sentía horas antes se ha desvanecido.

Hinata entonces se recuerda agradecerle después a Kei por su ayuda.

Por el momento, quiere concentrarse únicamente en la tranquilidad de la noche y en lo bonita que se ve la luna llena ese día, y en como la Vía Láctea es visible en esa parte del mundo.

.

Islandia es un lugar demasiado frío, pero eso es lo que le da su enigmática belleza.

Sus paisajes, los fenómenos naturales que solo pueden ocurrir en esa precisa parte del mundo (meses antes recuerda haberse sorprendido por la belleza de las auroras boreales), y la noche eterna que a veces le hace sentir ansioso, pero que a Tsukishima parece no afectarle en lo absoluto.

—Siempre quise estar aquí durante ésta época del año… —Murmura Kei con tranquilidad, tomando el pequeño cuerpo del mayor entre sus brazos para compartir calor corporal.

Ah.

El fenómeno natural conocido como Luna azul es mil veces mejor en Islandia de lo que puede recordar.

.

La luna se ve mucho más cercana de lo que ambos vieron nunca, y entre silenciosas palabras nunca dichas y ruidosas miradas, sienten que es perfecto.

Es una lástima que el invierno algún día vaya a terminar, y que deban volver a sus vidas cuando eso suceda.

.

.

La perfecta letra de Tsukishima siempre ha sido envidiada por Hinata.

A veces se pregunta porque un chico tendría una caligrafía tan bonita, pero luego recuerda que está hablando de Tsukishima Kei, ese desgraciado petulante que tiene (tenía) una bonita letra y una hermosa y pequeña nariz que es (era) divertido morder levemente.

Las cartas que el rubio alguna vez le mandó le hacen llorar de felicidad, hinchan su pecho de un agradable sentimiento.

Kei nunca ha sido (fue) bueno para expresarse de manera verbal, pero sabe (sabía) usar las palabras de manera perfecta al escribir.

(Maldito.

Maldito.

Por qué.

Por qué).

.

.

El invierno termina antes de que se den cuenta, y las sangrantes manos de Kei preocupan a Hinata a niveles que no conocía.

Su piel se ve más pálida, y Shouyo no sabe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

El invierno ha terminado antes de que se den cuenta.

Tsukishima Kei se ha vuelto loco cuando el Sol volvió a su vida.

.

Tsukishima Kei se ha vuelto loco.

Tsukishima Kei ha terminado su vida cuando el Sol volvió.

(Pero el Sol siempre estuvo a su lado).

.

.

(Idiota.

Idiota.

Por qué así.

Por qué).

Las lágrimas caen sobre la hoja de papel de la que apenas si se distinguen los caracteres.

Tsukishima tiene (tenía) una caligrafía demasiado bonita y perfecta que va (iba) de la mano con su apariencia y personalidad.

Y las letras apenas se distinguen en aquellas cartas que se sabe de memoria y que le llenan de sentimientos opuestos dejando un sabor agridulce en su boca.

(Amargo).

Todo le sabe amargo.

Hinata quiere saber por qué.

(Es porque Tsukishima no está.

Porque Kei enloqueció un día).

.

.

La sangre brota de sus muñecas.

(Las personas enloquecen en primavera, cuando el sol regresa y terminan sus vidas).

Hinata no sabe qué hacer, solo se queda tieso frente a la puerta del baño, viendo como la vida de Tsukishima Kei se apaga.

(La luna azul deja de brillar, y se vuelve una luna nueva. Una luna que no emite luz, y que pareciera no estar ahí, pero que está presente, aunque no se vea en el cielo).

Para cuando se da cuenta, Tsukishima ha muerto.

.

—¿Kei? —se aventura el pelirrojo a preguntar después de largos minutos en los que estuvo viendo la muerte de su persona más preciada en el mundo en cámara lenta, como un simple espectador. —¡¿Kei?!

Pero no obtiene respuesta alguna.

(La luna se ha eclipsado por un sol que no es él).

Que idiota.

Idiota.

Idiota.

¡Tsukishima eres un completo idiota!

.

.

Kei es (era) un imbécil.

Uno con perfecta caligrafía y un talento para conmoverle con palabras.

.

Las lágrimas caen.

Su corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos de nuevo.

Y el desgarrador grito de frustración es lo único que se escucha en esas cuatro paredes.

(Kei.

Kei.

Eres un imbécil).

.

.

La suave voz que escuchó a mediados del invierno le ayudan a tranquilizarse un poco.

(Tsukishima se va a enojar si le ve con sus iPod sin su permiso).

Tsukishima.

Tsuki…

Kei.

Las lágrimas caen rápidamente por sus ojos.

Hinata sufre, y siente como le han arrancado algo importante.

(El Sol y la Luna no pueden estar juntos).

Su corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos cuando observa de nuevo el cuerpo de Tsukishima frente a la bañera.

No tiene vida, sus ojos se ven vacíos y los resquicios de lágrimas siguen presentes en su rostro.

(La primavera es una cruel estación.

Es dolorosa.

Hinata odia la primavera).

.

.

Akiteru (oh, gran Akiteru) le ha dejado quedarse con algunas pertenencias de Kei.

Shouyo aún recuerda como el otoño perdió a la luna y el sufrimiento en su mirada.

(Es doloroso.

Que alguien termine con este dolor).

—Es lo que Kei hubiera querido…

.

Y la depresión crece.

Crece cada día que el Sol no tiene a la Luna a su lado.

(Olvida eso, por favor.

¡El Sol y la Luna no pueden amarse! ¡Ellos no pueden estar juntos!)

.

Antes de que alguien pueda detenerle, el zumbido en sus oídos le parece molesto y le desequilibra por unos segundos.

La sangre brota de su cuerpo, y finalmente todo se vuelve oscuro.

No hay una luz al final del túnel. Solo una terrible y profunda oscuridad.

(¿Así se siente morir?)

.

La carta de suicidio que dejó Tsukishima se mancha con la sangre de Hinata hasta que la hoja se empapa por completo y oculta las manchas que algún día fueron letras.

El sol se apaga lentamente, hasta que su brillo que parecía interminable llega a su fin.

(Eclipse solar).

.

_El Sol y la Luna no pueden estar juntos._

No deben estar juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Invierno, verano, convergiendo)._  
Todo lo que es, y era, y será  
(Invierno, verano, convergiendo)  
hasta que ella caiga en un profundo sueño.

_._

**_—VON – Yoko Kanno feat. Árnór Dan._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Blue moon -_ **bluː muːn**


End file.
